There are a large number of classes of amphibious ships around the world with each having its basic specialized mission. For example, the U.S. Navy has (LCC) Amphibious Command Ship, (LHA) Amphibious Assault Ship (General Purpose), (LED) Amphibious Assault Ship (Multi-Purpose), (LKA) Amphibious Cargo Ship, (LPA) Amphibious Transport, (LPD) Amphibious Transport Dock, (LPH) Amphibious Assault Ship (Helicopter), (LSD) Dock Landing Ship, and (LST) Tank Landing Ship. Other amphibious ships are used commercially in missions such as Roll On/Roll Off (RO/RO) vehicle carriers, container carriers, and break bulk in open top containers.
The primary drawback of each of the above mentioned vessels is that each class of vessels is optimized for only a single specific mission. Many classes of vessels would be required to fulfill all the possible specific needs. The purchase cost for each vessel can be prohibitive as well as the maintenance and ongoing costs associated with each vessel. A need exists for a single vessel capable of carrying out all of the above described missions, or a selected combination thereof.
Furthermore, typically before construction, each amphibious support vessel must be custom configured depending upon its chosen mission. A need exists for a standardized multi-purpose amphibious support vessel having a standardized hull capable of having a plurality of optional operational structures for carrying out a variety of missions, and capable of receiving a plurality of modular habitable containers for supporting troops and the like. Because of the standardized hull design the optional operational features advantageously can be readily integrated into the vessel so that the vessel will be capable of carrying out a wide variety of operational missions with the optional operational structures selected before the vessel is constructed.
This standardized vessel would be of modular construction with areas of the vessel set aside to receive particular optional desired operational structures. The areas would be spaced apart allowing each of the operational structures to be incorporated into the vessel without interfering with each other.
The standardized amphibious support vessel would also simplify a post-construction modification should the need arise to change the configuration of the vessel for a different mission.